Nemo
by YumeBaah
Summary: O que é ser uma boa kunoichi? O que é ser útil num lugar onde todos têm habilidades fantásticas? Para os habitantes de Konoha Tenten seria apenas a kunoichi que se jogou à frente de uma kunai por ser incapaz de desviar-se dela. / Tenten centred


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence

Oie povo!  
Primeira song-fic uhuul! música: Nemo by Nightwish  
Betada por envy =33  
Espero que gostem n.n

* * *

_O que é ser uma boa kunoichi?_

_O que é ser útil num lugar onde todos têm habilidades fantásticas?_

_O que é ser reconhecida pelo seu esforço e por suas características únicas e não pelo que você deixou de fazer?_

**This is me for forever  
**(_Este sou eu para sempre_)

**One of the lost ****ones  
**(_Um dos perdidos_)

**The one without a ****name  
**(_Aquele sem nome_)

**Without an honest heart as ****compass  
**(_Sem um coração honesto como bússola_)

A primeira chance de Tenten para mostrar sua maestria com as armas aconteceu durante a fase eliminatória do Chuunin Shiken, quando ela tinha 12 anos.

Sua adversária era Temari, uma forte kunoichi de Suna.

**This is me for forever  
**(_Este sou eu para sempre_)

**One without a name  
**(_Um sem um nome_)

**These lines the last endeavor  
**(_Estas linhas são o último esforço_)

**To find the missing lifeline**

(_Para encontrar a perdida linha da vida_)

Começou tomando distância e em seguida lançou algumas shurikens, estava testando sua adversária, de uma forma imperceptível a loira evitou o ataque. A morena partiu então para um golpe mais ofensivo, invocando uma quantidade considerável de kunais, shurikens, kusarigamas – um tipo de foice presa a uma corrente –, nunchakus, e mais uma infinidade de armas, mas, para sua surpresa – e azar – Temari era uma usuária de Fuuton, a natureza de chakra do elemento vento. A garota de Suna usou seu grande leque e desviou-se facilmente de todas as armas. Era o momento para usar seu mais poderoso ataque o Soushouryuu, uma massiva chuva de armas provenientes de dois pergaminhos que circundavam e flutuavam em torno do corpo de Tenten. Para a maioria dos shinobis ali presentes era impossível se desviar de algo assim, infelizmente Temari não estava incluída nesse grupo; mais uma vez ela usou seu leque, jogando rapidamente todas as armas para longe.

A luta terminou com Tenten desacordada sendo cruelmente arremessada contra uma das paredes da arena.

**Oh how I wish for soothing rain  
**(_Oh, como eu desejo uma chuva suave_)

**All I wish is to dream again  
**(_Tudo o que eu quero é sonhar novamente_)

**My loving heart lost in the dark  
**(Meu coração amoroso perdido na escuridão)

**For hope I'd give my everything  
**(_Por esperança eu daria tudo o que sou_)

Mesmo com a derrota de Tenten, Neji a pediu para auxiliá-la em seus treinos, – o garoto havia vencido a fase eliminatória do Chuunin Shiken e estava classificado para as finais. Ele talvez reconhecesse o potencial da ninja das armas ou apenas achasse que o estilo de luta dela fosse útil e ofensivo o suficiente contra o Juuken.

Passou-se um mês e as tão esperadas finais do Chuunin Shiken foram realizadas.

Neji, que lutou contra Naruto, não venceu, mas surpreendeu a todos ao executar um golpe exclusivo da Souke – a família principal do clã Hyuuga – desenvolvido com o auxílio de sua companheira de time: uma camada de chakra que recobre e rodeia todo o corpo do Hyuuga, o Kaiten.

**My flower, withered between  
**(_Minha flor, decomposta entre_)

**The pages two**** and three  
**(_As páginas dois e três_)

**The once and forever bloom****  
**(_O florescer único e eterno_)

**Gone with my sins**

(_Se foi com meus pecados_)

Mais uma vez o tempo passou, mais precisamente três anos.

Ao longo deste período os treinamentos de Tenten se intensificaram, o que resultou na sua graduação como Chuunin. Paralelamente a Akatsuki iniciava suas investidas para capturar os bijus.

As vilas de Suna e Konoha conviviam em extrema paz e alianças foram criadas entre elas. Dessa maneira, quando a vila do país do vento sofreu com o rapto de seu Kazekage a ajuda de Konoha foi imediatamente requisitada e prontamente atendida.

Uma das equipes escolhidas para realizar a missão de resgate ao Kazekage Gaara foi o time Gai, composto por Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten e Maito Gai como sensei.

**Walk in the dark path sleep with angels  
**(_Ande pelo caminho escuro durma com os anjos_)

**Call the past for help  
**(_Peça ajuda ao passado_)

**Touch me with your love  
**(_Peça ajuda ao passado_)

**And reveal to me my true name  
**(_E revele para mim meu nome verdadeiro_)

Logo no início da difícil e arriscada missão a equipe foi surpreendida por Hoshigaki Kisame, o Akatsuki com a maior reserva de chakra e usuário de Suiton – a natureza de água. Um descuido dos ninjas de Konoha foi suficiente para que Kisame os aprisionasse em bolhas de água. Tenten foi a primeira a sentir os efeitos do jutsu, ela não possuía uma boa resistência contra a água, o que logo foi observado por seus colegas. Aproveitando-se da distração de Kisame com seu mestre, Neji livrou-se de sua prisão e foi imediatamente ajudar seus companheiros.

Ao segurar Tenten para mantê-la de pé o Hyuuga logo percebeu que, mesmo sendo habilidosa, a kunoichi não era forte e resistente o bastante, mas, enquanto ele estivesse por perto apenas a habilidade dela seria o suficiente, ele cuidaria do resto; trabalhariam juntos, ele sempre por perto, protegendo-a.

**Oh how I wish for soothing rain  
**(_Oh, como eu desejo uma chuva suave_)

**All I wish is to dream again  
**(_Tudo o que eu quero é sonhar novamente_)

**My loving heart lost in the dark  
**(Meu coração amoroso perdido na escuridão)

**For hope I'd give my everything  
**(_Por esperança eu daria tudo o que sou_)

Novamente o tempo fez suas honras, levando consigo desta vez sete meses.

O time Gai foi novamente designado a uma missão, eles deveriam escoltar um Senhor Feudal de Konoha até uma pequena vila no País da Chuva e eliminar qualquer um que representasse uma ameaça a eles.

Gai e Lee iam à frente acompanhados por alguns chuunins e pelo próprio Senhor Feudal, já Neji e Tenten iam mais atrás para evitar ataques pelas costas – a combinação "byakugan" mais "centenas de armas vindas de todas as direções" proporcionaria um final a ataques que mal teriam chances de serem iniciados.

**Oh how I wish for soothing rain  
**(_Oh, como eu desejo uma chuva suave_)

**Oh how I wish to dream again  
**(_Oh, como eu quero sonhar novamente_)

**Once and for all and all for once  
**(_De uma vez por todas e tudo de uma vez_)

**Nemo my name forever more  
**(_Nemo, meu nome para todo o sempre_)

Mesmo atentos a todos os sons à volta os ninjas de Konoha não perceberam a aproximação de alguns inimigos, houve então o ataque a eles; nesse instante o objetivo da missão passou de "escoltar e proteger" para "despistar e eliminar".

Neji e Tenten se afastaram, saindo da trilha em que se encontravam e entrando na densa floresta que os cercava.

As altas árvores impediam que a luz do sol entrasse e iluminasse o caminho à frente dos dois ninjas, felizmente esse não era um problema para Neji. O que o Jounin não sabia era que seu maior problema naquele momento era exatamente o seu ponto fraco, o pequeno ponto cego do byakugan, localizado na altura da primeira vértebra, era de conhecimento dos ninjas inimigos – e eles se aproveitaram disso.

**Nemo sailing home  
**(_Nemo, meu nome para todo o sempre_)

**Nemo letting go**

(_Nemo, deixando ir_)

Um ataque certeiro;

Uma kunai que rasga o ar;

Folhas se agitando pelo percurso da arma fatal;

E o verde é manchado pelo vermelho.

Vermelho vivo.

Vermelho sangue.

Neji se virou. Então veio a surpresa, não era seu nobre sangue Hyuuga que manchava o chão, escorria das folhas e deixava uma fina névoa escarlate no ar. Era o sangue de sua companheira.

**Oh how I wish for soothing rain  
**(_Oh, como eu desejo uma chuva suave_)

**All I wish is to dream again  
**(_Tudo o que eu quero é sonhar novamente_)

**My loving heart lost in the dark  
**(Meu coração amoroso perdido na escuridão)

**For hope I'd give my everything  
**(_Por esperança eu daria tudo o que sou_)

Numa atitude nobre e deveras desesperada Tenten correu e se pôs às costas de Neji, recebendo assim o golpe que atingiu sem piedade seu coração. Seu corpo ficou pesado e pendeu para o lado, sua visão ficava mais embaçada a cada instante e, antes que tudo escurecesse completa e permanentemente, ela foi amparada por dois fortes braços e teve o vislumbre de duas belas luas que se tornavam úmidas pela sutil e salgada chuva que brotava delas.

**Oh how I wish for soothing rain  
**(_Oh, como eu desejo uma chuva suave_)

**Oh how I wish to dream again  
**(_Oh, como eu quero sonhar novamente_)

**Once and for all and all for once  
**(_De uma vez por todas e tudo de uma vez_)

**Nemo my name forever more  
**(_Nemo, meu nome para todo o sempre_)

Era ele quem chorava ao sentir a vida dela escapando por entre seus braços. Era ela quem chorava por vê-lo chorando por ela.

**My name forevermore...**

(_Meu nome para todo o sempre_)

_Para os habitantes de Konoha, Tenten seria apenas a kunoichi inútil que se jogou à frente de uma kunai por ser incapaz de desviar-se dela._

_Mas para Hyuuga Neji ela seria a garota que sacrificou seu futuro ninja para proteger alguém importante para ela, seria a garota que por escolha própria deixou de lado a postura ninja para agir como um ser humano._

* * *

Desculpem qualquer erro de formatação, o não está colaborando muito com os espaços x.x

OK, eu coloco no profile que estou em hiatus de Naruto e posto uma fic de? Naruto. Na verdade eu comecei essa song-fic no ano passado... então eu resolvi terminá-la n.n

Tipo, eu matei a Tenten... De novo!!! *jogam pedras*  
Gostaram? Não gostaram? Deixem reviews!


End file.
